universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reefborn
This is a profile for The Reefborn from Destiny. Summary The Reefborn are the among the first Awoken, created from the collision of the Traveler's Light and the Darkness, they were changed into long-living descendants of humanity. While they have built settlements among the Asteroid Field, They have maintained a stated of isolation from their ancestors Humanity for a long time until they have build a better relationship with them recently. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Queen Mara Sov Military Leaders *Prince Uldren Sov (Crows) *Petra Venj (Queen's Guard) Notable Individuals *Techeuns **Sedia **Shuro Chi **Kalli **Coven Mother Illyn (deceased) **Lissyl (deceased) **Nascia (deceased) **Portia (deceased) **Kelda Wadj *Crows **Jolyon Till (deceased) *Paladins **Royal Armada Paladins ***Abra Zire (deceased) ***Hallam Fen ***Imogen Rife (deceased) ***Kamala Rior ***Leona Bryl **Royal Army Paladins ***Devi Cassl ***Pavel Nolg (deceased) ***Tellos Cir (deceased) ***Loris Pol (deceased) ***Hollis Eso (deceased) **Royal Awoken Guard Paladins (Queen's Guard) ***Yasmin Eld (deceased) ***Dinna (deceased) *Variks, The Loyal *Riven of a Thousand Voices (Formerly) Allies *Emissary *Eris Morn Military Units Infantry *Royal Army Soldiers *Royal Guard *Queenbreaker Fallen (Formerly) Special *Techeuns *Corsairs *Crows Ships *Frigates *Destroyers *Ketches *Ceres Galliots |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Harbingers Melee weapons * Knives Ranged weapons * Scout Rifles Explosives * Armors * Territories The Reef * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Likely hundred of years ago after the Collapse) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Awoken, Fallen * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 6: Planetary Colonies: The Reef possess around the same type of technology as their ancestors Humanity did, however, they would manage to gain new means of tech and/or abilities that far surpass human understanding. Power Source Divinity: Pocket Reality Manipulation (With the Awoken Homeworld and Mara Sov's Thrown World) Illusion Manipulation (With the Techeuns which can deceive enemy forces and are considered so realistic that it was hard to distinguish the difference) Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: The Awoken were able to conquer most of the Asteroid Belt which divides between the inner and outer system. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Mara Sov, Creating her own Throne World, which should be relatively the size beyond that of the Galaxy itself as it possesses numerous stars. Multi-Continent: The Power of the Harbingers as they destroyed Ceres. Island: The standard strength of Awoken soldiers as they could match hits from other enemy forces. Durability: Multi-Continent: The strength of Awoken star ships, which should be around the same strength as other Fallen Ships which can take hits from Cabal Warships. Island: Awoken Soldiers which can take hits from other standard enemy soldiers. Speed: FTL: With the Awokens' ships using NLS Drives which can travel faster than light around the Solar System. Unknown: The standard flight speed of various spacecraft that the Awoken have. Unknown: Combat speed of standard Awoken soldiers. Skills Stats They possess many artifacts that allows them to contend with other advanced enemy factions, even enemies such as Reality Warping Vex or the Magics of the Hive. They possessed an Ahamkara which allows them to grant wishes, albeit in a limited way so they do not become enslaved to it's will. Strengths/Pros Being the descendants of Humanity, they even managed to thrive within their own Universe called the Distributary, which slows down time for them, allowing them to achieve great wonders that surpass anything Humanity could achieve in their lifetime as well as being effectively immortal. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their Isolation from the Last City, they have remained complacent in their skills that they can deter enemy attacks until they face enemies that far surpass their strength. Wins/Loses Gallery Mara.jpg|The Awoken Queen Mara Sov Awoken Fleet.png.jpg|The Awoken Fleet ready to engaging in battle Dreamingcity.png|The Awoken Homeland, the Dreaming City. Queenbreakers.jpg|Fallen allies of the Queen Category:Destiny Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Army Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Divinity Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy